custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Xeria Nui
Xeria Nui is an island located in Aqua Magna. It is currently protected by the Toa Xeria. Regions Areas of Xeria Nui are split up into regions. To some individuals it is split up into 5 regions, however Lake Aquinus is regarded as a 6th to some. Hiku Peaks The Hiku Peaks region of Xeria Nui is comprised of mostly snow covered mountains. However, the terrain levels out to snowy plateaus and taigas as the region stretches southwest. Named after the legendary Toa Hikura, the Hiku Peaks are a home to many Toa and Matoran alike. The city of Ko-Xeria is home to many marketplaces and universities. Farmers in this region struggle to keep their crops from freezing using heat producing machinery. Ultimately, this doesn't always work as efficiently as needed, so food is imported from other more prosperous regions of the island. The Hiku Peaks are also home to a number of smaller settlements, namely the towns Jacuum, Korloth, and Trevethek. Lake Karti, named for the heroic Toa Karticas, is located in the center of the northern half of the Hiku Peaks. Usually frozen, Lake Karti is the center for ice fishing in the country. The refugees from Thraxx landed on the northernmost tip of the Hiku Peaks region when escaping in the cargo ship. Xerian Grasslands The Xerian Grasslands region is the home of the capital of Xeria Nui, where the Toa Xeria team's penthouse is located. Xeria City is the center of politics in Xeria Nui. The Turaga Council Building, home to the Turaga elected to run the country, is in a hidden location under the city. Xeria City is full of new technology and advancements which makes it a popular tourist attraction and place to live. Many Matoran leave their home villages and move here to find new opportunities. The terrain is mostly plains and tundras up to the borders of the touching regions. Agriculture is large within the Xerian Grasslands, as the most advanced farming technology can be found in and around the capital city. Many towns and villages scatter the Grasslands with the most populous one being Karalu. Tangus Forest Named for the hero Tangus, Tangus Forest is an expansive woodland with many villages in the trees such as Likoko and Telepa. Rahi run rampant in on the forest floor making travel difficult. To combat this, a massive monorail system was built throughout the forest, which leads to most major settlements and Akerro City. The monorail system was eventually expanded out to other parts of the island, including Xeria City and Ko-Xeria. Akerro City is the largest settlement in the region. It is set in a clearing for easy visibility and expansion. Akerro City is the location of the Gukko Force of Xeria Nui. Lake Aquinus Although some see it as a part of the Tangus Forest region, the woods around Lake Aquinus are regarded as a completely separate region by some leading to a small bit of controversy between Xerians. The lake was named after the elder Toa of Water, Aquinus. It connects to Aqua Magna by a river that splits into two and rejoins in the middle. The woods around Lake Aquinus are less dense than the trees of Tangus Forest, which makes expansion of settlements cheaper as less trees need to be cut down. These woods are the location of Ga-Xeria; right on the coast of the lake. Ga-Xeria is a hub for scholars and warriors alike. There are many schools as well as training grounds leading to a good balance of citizens. Oraz Desert To the west of Lake Aquinus lies the Oraz Desert, named for the orange sand that makes up much of the landscape. Desert Raiders and other scavenger groups battle the constant storms and rugged terrain of the region, pillaging and looting the various ruins that dot the landscape. A massive plateau near the western coast of the desert is the location of Po-Xeria, the city where the best architects and artists of the island converge. Racetracks and amphitheaters located in and around the city and host Xeria Nui's various sporting events. Hetu and Orelis are the two most populous towns in the Oraz Desert and both are hubs for blacksmiths and tool trading. Xerian Swamp Full of warlocks and dangerous venomous Rahi, the Xerian Swamp does not house any major cities or towns. Few settlements exist at all within the marshlands. The thick swamp and rotting trees makes the swamp difficult and slow to travel through. The Great Temple of Xeria was constructed in such a dangerous location to ward away any potential terrorists or dangers. It was also constructed there as a sort of test for newcomer Toa. Those who were able to survive the swamp and make it to the Temple for their transformation were worthy. Trivia * Photoshop crashed halfway through creation of the map. This lead to User:ToaGatez getting unreasonably mad and losing half an hour of progress. Category:Locations Category:User:ToaGatez Category:Islands